


Beautiful Boy

by cherrysdi0r



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), they are so in love.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysdi0r/pseuds/cherrysdi0r
Summary: Clay often eye picks the flaws out of every person he encounters, but with George it was different. From the first time they’d gazed at each other in the hallway on his first day at a new school, he noticed he could not find a single thing about George’s complexion that he was not fond of. In the eyes of Clay, George was the most beautiful being on the planet.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 443





	Beautiful Boy

Clay often eye picks the flaws out of every person he encounters, but with George it was different. From the first time they’d gazed at each other in the hallway on his first day at a new school, he noticed he could not find a single thing about George’s complexion that he was not fond of. In the eyes of Clay, George was the most beautiful being on the planet.

It was complicated, how they came to be as a couple. It took a lot of courage from both the boys, but once they’d locked lips for the first time, they were all over each other, having sex almost everyday after school. It didn’t help that Clay’s sex drive was through the roof. He was uncontrollably needy for George, and he couldn’t help it. George was insanely beautiful and Clay wanted all of him to himself, so he’d take every chance he got to rail George into the nearest surface at any given time. 

So it was no surprise as to how George ended up in this situation, on Clay’s bed with a bright pink face. 

George had his face hidden within his hands as a moan escapes his lips. Rough thumbs press into the flesh of George’s thighs. The larger man on the bed receives a soft whimper from the smaller in return, which makes him smile softly.

“Darling,” the younger mumbles, “Look at me.”

No response.

“Darling,” he repeats, with a tad more sternness.

He again receives no response.

“George, look at me,” he hisses as he grabs his boyfriend’s hands and roughly pulls them apart, pinning them down next to his head. 

George responds with a small whine and looks up at Clay, his eyes watery and bottom lip trembling. “Clay, ‘m sorry. ‘M just embarrassed,” he whispers, barely audible as he closes his thighs in slight discomfort. His cock was aching to spring free of his boxers.

Clay sighs and moves one of his hands to pin down both the wrists of the older above his head. His other hand traces the outline of the pastel blue skirt George was wearing down to the matching blue and white striped thigh highs. “I told you we didn’t have to do this,” Clay states with a touch of reassurance. He brings his free hand to cup one of George’s cheeks, thumb stroking away the tear that had rolled down his skin. “I don’t want to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with, you know that. You know I care about how you feel.”

George looks up at the concerned green eyes and gives a sweet smile. “Clay, ‘m fine I just hope I look okay. I’ve never worn anything like this. I wanna make sure I look pretty,” he confesses.

Clay immediately lets go of George’s wrists and flips the two over, letting the smaller man get situated on his lap, legs straddling the taller. “Sunshine, you look perfect in anything and everything. You’re the most beautiful boy on the planet, when are you going to realize that? Have you seen yourself? Those damned brown eyes,” he starts, “warm like honey in the sun and as comforting as hot chocolate in the dark. Your pretty brown hair is so fucking soft. I ruffle my fingers through anytime I get the chance to, or at least anytime you let me. You’re as stubborn as a 5 year old, y’know that?” he chuckles. “Now, don’t get me started with those lips. I could kiss them all day. So soft and pliant just for me,” he smirks as he possessively runs his thumb across his lover’s lips. “And to top it all off, you’ve got those light freckles that cover the bridge of your nose. So pretty, just like stars in the sky. My beautiful boy, if the whole world could see you from my eyes they’d come to agree with me that you’re more magnificent than any other art piece in the planet’s greatest museum,” he reassures. 

Pink instantly spreads across George’s cheeks as he turns his head to the side quickly. “C-Clay, you worship me too much,” he spits out embarrassingly.

Clay responds with a hearty chuckle, “I need to make sure you understand how precious you are to me. I hope my words stay engraved in your heart forever,” he whispers.

“Y-you stupid softie,” George stammers “I get it, n-now please touch me!” he groans and buries his forehead into the crook of the green eyed man’s neck. It was bluntly obvious to Clay that the brit couldn’t reciprocate the same feelings through words. George’s love language was more complex than anyone he’d ever been with. He knows George loves him as dearly as he does, but he was never capable of expressing it as obviously as Clay. Clay doesn’t mind though.

Clay snickers at George’s request (more of a demand but that's besides the point) and responds with a harsh smack to George’s ass, earning a moan from the man on his lap. “Mm, let’s get started shall we, baby?” he smirks and sits up against the headboard of the bed. “Take off your boxers for me now, will ya?”

The flustered boy bites his lip gently and slowly gets off Clay’s lap. He discards his boxers and sits on his knees, looking up at his boyfriend to see what the next instruction was. 

“Did you prep in the shower like I asked?” Clay questions. George nods, receiving a hum of approval from the blond. Clay reaches for the bottle of lube on the nightstand next to the bed. “C’mere, on my lap.”

George shuffles into the same position as earlier and wraps his arms around the taller’s neck, once again burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“Why so shy? Didn’t we go over this already?” Clay questions as he grips the brunet’s waist.

“‘M sorry, I still feel like I look stupid… it’s no secret that you’re the heartthrob of the school. Why’d you choose me out of all the pretty cheerleader girls that practically drool all over you when you’re on the field?” George murmurs. “A-and what would your teammates think if they ever saw us holding hands in the hall? Y-you’d be a laughing stock seen with me, you really want to risk your reputation on me? ‘M not anything special I-”

Rough lips quickly engulf the smaller’s before he could continue. Clay pulls George as close as possible as he swipes his tongue across George’s teeth for access into his mouth. Once his lips part, Clay dominates the inside of his mouth easily. Unlike the gentle treatment George was receiving on his waist from the blond’s hands, the rough kissing session up top had resulted with the two’s teeth clashing a few times from which Clay had initiated. After some time, George manages to pull away but not without a string of saliva which connects the pair's tongues. 

As soon as Clay’s breath was caught, he embraces George into his arms. “Lovebug, I don’t want you to ever feel like you’re not enough for me. I don’t want you to ever feel the way you felt a minute ago again. If I could take away your insecurities, I would with the blink of an eye. Sweetheart, whenever you feel like this, let me know beforehand, okay? Are you still good to go? We can stop and talk if you want,” he mumbles into the shorter boy’s ear.

George quickly shakes his head, “No I wanna continue! ‘M sorry Clay, I just wanna make sure you’re mine.” 

Clay cups George’s cheeks, “Of course I’m yours, my love, and you’re mine. Nothing will ever change that,” he affirms and pecks George on the nose. Once he pulls away and makes eye contact with the small dots spread across the bridge of George’s nose, he promptly peppers faint kisses on as many freckles as humanly possible. A giggle swiftly erupts from George’s throat as he feels his cheeks heat up. 

Once George calms down from Clay’s attack of kisses, the younger man inches his fingers toward the bottle lying near his lap. “Now baby doll, help me pull down my pants will you? And won’t you be a dear and lube me up too?” He smiles innocently as if he hadn’t just eaten the brunet alive with his lips. 

The pink cheeked boy lets out a noise of affirmation and moves his small hands to reach between the two, aiming for the belt Clay was wearing. His shaky hands remove the belt and slowly pull down his jeans, stopping once he sees Clay’s boxers. George knew Clay was above average but the huge tent in his boxers still took him by surprise. Lucky for him, George always loved a challenge. Once the smaller pulls down Clay’s boxers to his mid thigh he lets out a noise of embarrassment and hastily grabs the bottle, opening it and pouring a generous amount into his hand. 

“You sure are taking your time baby, not so needy today hm?” Clay laughs. “You don’t think you can take it, darling? Ah, it must be cause I’m too big for you. You’re too small to handle me,” He teases cockily. 

George rolls his eyes and grabs the blond’s length with his cold lubed hand, making Clay shiver in discomfort. Green eyes meet harsh brown ones as the brunet strokes his hand up and down, making the taller erupt to full hardness. “You’re so damn cocky,” the smaller grunts as he decides to press his lips behind Clay’s ear. “There’s never a day where you’re not cocky.”

Soft moans escape the younger’s lips as the pace of George’s hand gets quicker. Eventually George stops his hand, only after teasingly dragging his thumb across Clay’s slit. “‘M gonna ride the shit out of you, ‘m gonna ride the cockiness out of you,” George breathes, scooting up till their chests press against each other. He reaches a hand behind him, grabbing Clay’s shaft, feeling the tip nudging against his entrance. Just as the tip enters the tight ring of muscle, George feels big hands grab his waist tightly.

“You always say that love bug, always say that and end up begging me to pin you down and finish the job for you. You’re pathetic like that, y’know? Never able to keep a steady pace with these weak legs,” he growls as he drags his fingers across the span of George’s thigh, moving his hand to reach under his skirt and squeeze his butt with slight possession. “Fucking whore, never obedient till there’s a cock’s in you,” he snarls and shoves his whole length inside George crudely. 

The rough action draws a long moan out of the brit. George rests his hands on Clay’s shoulders as he throws his head back and feels tears prick at his eyes. “Clllaaaayyy,” he whines, “D-don’ move. H-hurts.”

Clay obliges, staying still for a couple minutes. While they remain still, he plants hickies across George’s neck, sucking harshly. 

“Mn, move p-please, ’n keep sucking, b-b-but here,” George mumbles shyly, slowly grabbing the back of Clay’s head. He runs his fingers through the younger’s hair and pushes his lips towards the pink buds on his chest. “Suck em please,” George breathes.

Clay immediately wraps his lips around the soft bud, sucking sweetly and tightening his grip on George’s hips until the smaller whines in pain. He smirks against his nipple and grinds his hips up, tip grazing George’s prostate. The stimulation causes the brunet to let out mewls of pleasure. “Don’t hold back, fuck me, mn talk to me, talk dirty to me,” he begs. “Wanna feel you so fucking deep, wan’ you to fuck me till I can’t speak, can’t think. Clay I need you to fucking demolish me,” he groans and rolls his hips down weakly, already losing himself to the pure bliss. 

Who was Clay to deny such a thing? George rarely begged without some sort of convincing. 

In an instant, Clay pulls out. “Flip over for me, ass in the air.” 

George listens, going on all fours.

Clay hums in disapproval at his effort and shoves the brit’s head into the sheets, his other hand reaching to grab George’s waist and force it up till his back arches dramatically. He removes his hand from George’s head and places it flat on his back, pushing down firmly.

Clay whistles at the sight of his boyfriend. The smaller has his hands gripping the sheets tightly, head turned to the side to watch Clay’s actions bashfully. 

“Fuck,” the blond groans as he kneads his hands into George’s ass. He lines up again, “You arch your back like a slut. My slut,” he mutters as he pushes inside steadily. 

A small whimper spurts from the older. 

Clay’s cock twitches at the noise.

Clay looks down at the sight once again and throws his head back, “Fuck, you look so fucking good when I’m balls deep in you. Your ass is made for this type of thing, y’know,” he grumbles, “So tight too.” His hands sliver up to grab George’s waist. “Can’t believe my dick is the only one you’ve taken. When I fucked you for the first time you fucking arched the same way you do now, you’ve always been a slut since the day you were born. Those nosies you fucking make, so fucking hot,” he mumbles and slowly drags his hips back till the tip was almost out, only to thrust back in. George moans femininely, “Yeah like that,” Clay grunts and starts building up a slow and steady rhythm. 

“God, George, you’re so pretty like this. Didn’t think you’d be this much of a whore when I first eyed you in the hallway. Fuck I saw the way you looked at me, practically eye fucking me,” he snickers.

George can only respond with quiet moans at every drag of Clay’s hips.

“And when I was on the field, I’d catch a glimpse of you at the side of the bleachers, isolated from the crowd, always staring at me. Those fucking eyes,” he breathes, “so pretty when they’re rolled into the back of your pretty little head when I fuck you. No one gets to see you like this. No one ever has and no one ever will, hear me darling?”

No response.

Clay frowns at the silence and grabs his boyfriend’s hair roughly, forcing his back to press up against his chest. He snaps his hips into George with a new vigor.

George wails at the sudden increase in speed and nods furiously, “I ‘nderstand,” George sobs. Tears roll down his face as Clay pinches his nipple severely. His other hand wraps around George’s length, thumbing his slit and stroking up and down to his relentless pace. 

“God, you’re a fucking mess already. You’re so good. So good on my cock,” Clay gasps and pounds into George. “Why don’t you tell me how good you feel right now, hm?” He growls. 

George whines loudly, “C-can’t think, c-cant- ‘m close“

The rough pounding and stroking comes to a halt, making the smaller choke out a sob of displeasure. “Clay!” He squeals, trying to push his hips back but the rough grip on his hips hold him still.

“Tell me how fucking good it feels Georgie, tell me how bad you wanted to sit on my dick those days you’d fucking look at me.”

George hated when he got like this, hated the way he’d stop all movements when George mentioned how close he was. 

“Mn- I-I jus’ thought you were pretty lookin’” the brunet murmurs, barely audible. Hell even the fan in the corner of the room was louder than George.

Clay digs one hand into the smaller’s waist, nails slowly pressing harder. His other hand creeps up to George’s neck and presses just as hard.

George chokes and reaches up to grab at Clay’s wrist, trying to pull his arm away from his neck. “C-Clay!”

“Tell me baby, tell me how bad you wanted me. At those parties too, you’d fucking stare at me when I’d talk to those girls. Fuck your eyes would look at me with such urge, enough to burn through my skin. I could feel your eyes on me whenever I’d flirt with others. I didn’t even know you and you’d still get so jealous. Tell me love bug, tell me about it.”

Once the grip on his neck loosens, George gasps for air. He is utterly fucked. His nose is red from all the crying, lips still swollen from the rough kissing earlier. Tears are still welling in his eyes as he slowly parts his lips to speak up. 

“C-Clay, I crumble without you,” he admits.

“I-I’ve always wanted you so bad, since the day you transferred. Y-you made me feel l-like I was everything, without even trying. T-the first time I saw you, I jacked off in the shower countless nights to the t-thought of your lips on m-mine,” he pants out. “Fuck, I-I’d think about how you touch other girls, h-how well you’d treat them. Y-youd flirt at parties and I c-could never do anything b-but watch. You’re intimidating as hell. B-but once I m-mustered the courage to ask for h-help in c-class, I k-knew I had to have you. Clay, I’ve a-always wanted to be yours. I-I wanna be with you forever, ‘m so desperate for you. I-I’ll do anything, I’ll fucking take all of you. I-I’ll take even the worst parts of you, I’ll pick up the mess of you, the unwanted parts of you. I’ll take all of you, I wanna be yours,” he sobs out. “Whatever’s on y-your mind is on mine. H-how do you ruin me and build me up at the s-same time? Y-you fucking destroy me one d-day and m-make me feel like I’m everything the other days. N-no matter how far you are from me, I-I’ll always fucking get to you, C-Clay, by plane, car, boat, I-I don’t care, jus’ need to be with you f-forever. Give me all of you. I can take it.”

Once George looks up, he is flipped over onto his back, Clay still inside him. The younger forces the smaller’s hips up. Sharp green orbs gaze down at him. 

It hurts how hard he is staring at him. It burns. He’s being burnt alive. 

“Georgie,” he hisses out, “You’re so fucking beautiful. You’re mine.”

With no time to adjust again, George screams as Clay pounds into the smaller as hard as he possibly could. Clay makes sure to hit George’s prostate each time he draws back inside.

“Clay! F-Feels good!” George wails. “S-So close!”

Clay grabs George’s neck and chokes him with just enough room to breathe slightly. “B-Baby, come for me, come u-untouched like the w-whore you are, s-show me how fucking good you are” he rumbles. 

Thick ropes of cum immediately shoot from George’s tip as Clay abuses the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again. George throws his head back, “Clay!” He bawls, reaching for Clay’s back, digging his nails deep into his skin.

Clay moans feverishly at the pain. He knows there’s blood that has been drawn.

George doesn’t have time to come down from his high as Clay continues the merciless pace. George is so damn overstimulated, whining in discomfort but Clay doesn’t care. George said he wanted all of him, so he was going to take it. 

Eventually the feeling was becoming too much for George. The brown eyed boy claws at Clay’s back wildly and tries to push him off. “‘S-s too much!” He whines out.

“Stay fucking still, fucking take it,” Clay snarls. He is so incredibly close, he just needs that extra push to finish him off.

Lucky for Clay, George knows exactly what’d unravel him.

“C-Clay,” George weeps. 

Once the taller looks down, his eyes meet with the mess George is. He looks wrecked. He was always beautiful when he was wrecked. This state of George is his all time favorite. 

“I-I love y-you,” he breathes out.

George isn’t sure if it’s the heat of the moment or pure desperation, but all he knows is that it was true in his mind. He’d tried to drop the “I love you” bomb on several different occasions, but he always took too long to say it. Although now isn’t the best time, he needs to get it off his chest, let Clay know he is loved dearly.

A soft gasp escapes Clay’s lips and his hips stutter. “George,” Clay whimpers out. His eyebrows furrow as he shut his eyes tightly and lets out a long groan.

“I love y-you, Clay,” he repeats and pushes his hips up onto the taller. “C-come inside me,” he whispers and presses his lips against the boy above him. 

And just like that that, Clay has the biggest climax of his fucking life. 

A loud moan breaks out from Clay’s mouth, only to be swallowed down by George. Clay grinds his hips into George as he rides out his orgasm, filling up the smaller more than he ever had.

Once the two come down from cloud 9, Clay pulls out and watches as his seed spills from George’s hole. He swipes the excess cum with his pointer finger and presses it against George’s lips. George happily takes the finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, down to his knuckle. Clay pulls his finger away and stretches his arms up to the ceiling, letting out a small sound of satisfaction at the sensation. He gets up and trails off into the bathroom to get wipes for the mess the two had created. 

Once he returns, George is on the verge of falling asleep, barely able to keep his eyes open. His neck is littered with dark purple and red marks. His chest is heaving up and down slowly. It’s obvious he’s still trying to catch his breath. His cheeks and nose are red from all the crying. His hair is ruffled and his lips are slightly swollen.

Yup this is how Clay likes him, utterly wrecked.

He sits down in front of the smaller boy and cleans up the sticky substance on his stomach and between his thighs. His skirt and thigh highs were ruined. Clay will have to buy him new ones. 

Clay pulls his boyfriend under the covers and sighs. He has to admit he’s just as exhausted as George is. He presses his chest against the older’s back and closes his eyes, about to fall asleep until there’s a soft interruption. 

“Clay?” George whispers, turning his head to the side so he can see the blond. 

The blond blinks his eyes open, “Hm?”

“I meant what I said earlier, I-I love you,” he mumbles bashfully and smiles.

Clay feels his whole face heat up and he swore his brain short circuited then and there. Luckily he’s able to keep a calm smile on his face for the boy pressed up against him. 

“I love you too, my beautiful boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is literally my first fic ever so be gentle w it :) hope u like it, have a wonderful day! You are loved by many.


End file.
